Not in Love
by SharRayneSparrow22
Summary: Oneshot for the christmas holiday. Reid and Pogue are together to stick out some bonding time on christmas eve. Reid is fighting the fact that he has no girl's to sleep with, while Pogue is fighting his sexual urges after his break up with Kate.
1. 1 out of 4

_Title__:_ Not in Love **(**_PxR One shot_**)** _Characters _**(**_main_**)**_:_ Pogue Parry **(**Actor Taylor Kitsch**)** and Reid Garwin **(**Actor Toby Hemingway**)**  
><em><span>Movie<span>__:_ The Covenant **(**_2006_**)** _Rating__:_ Contains mature matter for 18yrs  
>Starting at 3 out of 4 is where you should worry about the sexual inuendo's and such.. Don't blame me if it disturbs you, just stop reading and leave if you have to..<br>_Based from the Song__:_ Not in Love by Crystal Castles, Featuring Robert Smith. An original Fanfic by SharRayneSparrow22 CHARACTERS **(**and song Title**)** ARE NOT MiNE.

**Not In Love 1/4 START~**

Pogue Parry, the second eldest son of the covenant lay restless on the couch inside the living room of a cabin his family had rent for him to make use of when he did not want to drive his Ducati home for the holidays. Hands on the couch pillow beneath him supported his head, his tired eyes leveling with the images pinned to the back of the back door a few feet from the couch. He had made a small collage of their school pictures and of all places put them there. Which one didn't seem to look a part of the group? Reid Garwin. The blonde didn't need a picture to be remembered. Nor would he need the identification to be known around Salem.

The younger male was on his way to the address Pogue had given only him, speeding in his roommate's yellow hummer through slow traffic. Pogue and Reid had decided to hang out Christmas Eve, leaving Tyler and Caleb to themselves. The covenant was always a unit with all four of the brothers. But they chose to separate for the night, and then meet up on Christmas morning. It was something they had not done, but the eldest brother Caleb figured that it would be the best for them to find a way of getting along without him having to separate any fights that would ruin the holiday.

Reid's foot pressed the acceleration pedal to the ground, not having much more patience. Reid felt so weak with his limited strength of the power they all possessed. Upon his ascension he knew he would feel better. But he could not control who he would become after. His brothers knew how selfish he always was, no matter how long he stayed close to them and kept his pact with them. They all knew he wanted more power and would eventually break the promises he hardly kept. More so than chase, they would never know.

As Reid pulled into the driveway, Pogue stared at the picture of his said friend, lost in thoughts he could not explain. As soon as he began to think of Reid in unexplainable ways, he felt his brother's presence from outside the cabin. Reid was having the small problem in the parking space where he sat in the hummer, suddenly feeling that this would be awkward as soon as he could sense Pogue's energy from inside the cabin. His stomach tightened, his eyes fixed on the numbers on the door outside before him that matched those scratched in pen on the paper on the hummer's dash. **"**_Shit… Am I-Nervous_**?" **

Nothing was going to happen. They would probably just watch some lame movie and drink some cheap beers. With that he shrugged lightly and he threw himself out of the car, pulling his bag from the passenger seat with him. He decided that everything would be fine as soon as he got distracted and would deal with whatever happened. Knowing Pogue, he doubts that it will be anything but boring.

Sensing that Pogue was at ease inside, and knowing that the older male would have no problem unless he made it more abrupt than he meant to; Reid burst through his friend's door. Finding the brunette on the couch at the center of the wall at the far corner of the dimly lit front room, his heart sunk to the sight of Pogue's exposed upper body tensing to the sudden appearance of him in his doorway. Pogue sat up swiftly, meeting the blonde's startled gaze. Who was more surprised? The reaction resulted with Reid looking just as much a deer in a car's headlights as Pogue**.**

**"-**_the hell, Reid_**!"** Pogue sat on the edge of the center of the couch, his arms rippling as his hands clenched the bottom rim of the couch cushions. Cold air flooded the cabin, reaching Pogue within seconds. His smooth pink pecks became taught to the sudden contrast in the air, his body giving a light shiver as he stared at the blonde in his doorway. **"**_What? Me-Knock? Nah, that's too much work_**."**

Reid smiled his mischievous, almost childish grin, tossing his bag onto the nearby table outside of the small kitchen, shutting the door loudly behind him. **"**_Right.. whatever, man.._**"** Pogue sighed with a forgiving smile, standing from the couch now to walk across the room and meet his friend.

That's what was so cool about Pogue. You could do anything and he wouldn't care. If they ever got to the point of fighting, Caleb would break it up. But Reid hardly ever dared to start something with Pogue, knowing that he wouldn't be able to finish it. If anything, his beef was always with Caleb. Reid went to the table where he had tossed his bag, opening it to grab some more comfortable clothes that he could switch into after a hot shower. Pogue came up beside him, slapping a firm hand on the blonde's back and leaned in to see what Reid was getting from his bag. **"**_You gonna shower, man_**?"**Did he really have to ask? Pogue knew Reid. He didn't have to be roommate's with him to know him. The younger male did whatever he wanted to. He wondered how Tyler put up with it.

Just before Reid turned to look for the bathroom, their eyes met. Reid's face lighting with a cheeky smile, he looked at Pogue as though he already knew he would get what he wanted whether he asked or not. Pogue smiled, pointing the direction to the bathroom to his friend before going into the kitchen. **"**_Enjoy. You want a beer when you get out, man_**?"** He called from over the open fridge door to Reid whom was halfway down the hall then. Reid ignored, not wanting a beer now. Nor would he want one later if it wasn't his favorite. He was always picky like that. But he knew Pogue wouldn't mind whether he wanted one or not.

Pogue returned to his spot on the couch, nuzzling his back in the corner on a small pillow with his legs stretched across the two empty seats of the couch, popping open his beer and taking a steady stream of gulps with his head tilt back. In the shower, Reid almost wanted to stay in there all night. He didn't know what he felt more: Nervousness or Anxiousness. To be nervous would be ridiculous. He should feel comfortable around his friend. To be anxious would make more sense. He didn't want to be here, but damn was it a nice cabin.

Pogue sighed as the beer settled in his stomach, not caring that it was empty of food. He needed more than five beers to get him buzzed, and that was because of his size. Being the gentleman he was, he left a cold beer on the coffee table in front of him for Reid. He almost didn't want Reid to get out of the shower. He felt a form of anxiety rise in his chest, his eyes searching the room for anything to distract him from calling the whole thing off. His intuitions gave him reason to believe that Reid felt the same. They both shared the same method of calming themselves: bottling up their emotions and hiding behind rough, demeaning exterior expressions. Being swimmers, their bodies were stiff of muscle that helped keep up their guard, not looking the least bit weak or emotional.

But if you stared long enough, connected the built chest to a softened face, it would surely give them away.

**END 1/4 **_{_**T.B.C.**_} _

**A/N:** _Now let me know what you think_**!**_ That means review comments, people_**_! _**_W__hat will happen on this odd Christmas eve-evening_**?**_ Tell me_**!**_ Please and thank you, sooo much**!**_


	2. 2 out of 4

He didn't know why Caleb had chosen them to spend the evening before Christmas together. It's not like he was going to get cozy with the blonde in front of the fireplace, or kiss him under the mistletoe. No, Pogue would have to light the fireplace, and hang the slightly unattractive garnish from the frame of a door. With a sigh, he confirmed that the real reason for this joining was to help the boys connect and strengthen their friendship.

Taking another deep swallow of his beer, he set it on the coffee table just as Reid came from down the hallway. Leaning in the archway leading into the living room where Pogue lay restless, Reid shook a small dry towel through his dripping wet hair. Pogue looked over his friend, eyes stopping at the towel around his waist. How tight it clung to his slender hips, his upper body evident with drops of water from the shower. A few drops tickled down his chest and abdomen, nearly invisible on the blonde's ivory skin.

His blond locks fell into his effervescent eyes as he pulled the towel from his head, feeling slightly awkward as he caught Pogue checking him out. His eyes flashed black then with the power, his arm sending the towel flying at his friend from across the room, catching him off guard. The brunette blinked abruptly, standing up as the towel hit the seat of the couch next to him. "Uh... here's a beer, if you want. I'll put this away..." He almost mumbled under his breath as he swiftly grabbed the wet towel from the couch and darted from the living room. As he had passed Reid in the archway, he caught the smell of cologne coming off of his fresh flesh.

His steps felt heavier, his heart pounding in his chest as he made his way to the bathroom and tossed the towel into the hamper for dirty clothes. Reid took that the brunette was avoiding him almost as soon as he had come out of the bathroom. Shrugging it off, he made his way to the couch and lay down casually just as Pogue where he had been.

Upon Pogue's return, Reid had taken up his spot on the sofa, looking rather comfortable in the towel alone on his lower half. Before he made it obvious that he was blushing, Pogue ignored the fact that Reid looked quite entertained that he had done this, his gaze on the brunette with an amused smile.

Pogue was glad there was another sofa adjacent to the one which Reid took over. He fell onto the relaxing piece of furniture complete with small throw pillows.

Before he could feel at peace, he looked for the beer that would continue to ease the situation and found the rim captured by Reid's pink lips, his slender fingers holding the glass bottle in place. To make matters more astounding, Reid's blue eyes gazed at Pogue from across the coffee table as he tilt his head back, opening his mouth to take the alcohol into his mouth. He let it fall straight down his throat, his neck almost elegant the way it stretched. The liquid formed into his stomach, empty of food, just as Pogue's.

The brunette's brow furrowed as he watched the rest of his beer fill his friend. His mind twitched almost suddenly, and he decided to go grab more beer from the fridge. Not for Reid, though. He knew he was teasing, and he would drink anything but he knew he wanted more than Reid would now, even though Reid would never find out why. But he could most definitely figure it out if Pogue made it obvious.

Reid finished the rest of Pogue's beer, his smile faltering as his friend left the room. How long could he keep this up? He frowned to himself, placing the empty bottle next to the full unopened one. He took the full bottle and popped it open to drink.

**END 2/4 **_{**T.B.C.**}_


	3. 3 out of 4

**A/N:** _Heyy everyone_**!** I'm_ sorry… that last part was rather short.. But here… is what you've all been waiting for **-** an update of what you've been waiting for that is.. (: Enjoy! _

_P.S._ _And I must say, I'm rather disappointed with how this was written when I read over it.. But there's not much I can do now, so best I better finish it before my lazy ass drops this all over again to its grave **xD** Thank you so so much for reading! I would most greatly appreciate your reviews and the option to reply to them if you could be so kind to allow me a way to correspond with you **(:** Though I was lightly overwhelmed with one comment and took it almost negatively, I took a deep breath and remembered that respect and patience is the key to most doors in need of opening. So with that, any critiquing is considered at this point as I may need to slightly split this again.  
><strong> L O V 3 ~<strong> SharRayneSparrow22_

Before Pogue could even get the slightest lick of the bubbling liquor on his tongue, the beer exploded into his mouth and he lurched forward, arched over as he coughed out the amount left choking him in his throat. His gaze couldn't do so much as glare with what thoughts of who he knew to blame for this before his eyes rose to his predator. Black eyes narrowed down at him, with blonde strands of hair framing the pale face of the monster that teased him, that slowly began to use him before he knew it.

In less than a second, the beer plummeted to the carpet, staining the brown material with a dark array of puddles and Pogue was trapped by Reid. At first, the brunette's gaze diverted every which way to keep from those black eyes that dared trick his thoughts. But the male's actions were more effective than the bewitching gaze.

Reid forced Pogue's free hand under the damp towel just hanging from his hips, using his hands to maneuver Pogue hand over every inch of Reid's lower half with a wild smirk upon his lips. His legs on either side of the elder male's own, he knelt in Pogue's lap, his head bowing as he arched over his brother for his lips to find the male's peach neck beneath glossy brown locks of hair.

Holding Reid's lips there it would seem, the elder brother had a steady grip on the blonde's hair, growling with upset curses under his rising breath as his hips jerked up for the friction it desired from Reid.

**"**_U-uh.. What the hell, Reid? G-get.. off.._**"** Pogue did what he could to resist, but the sensations he began to feel got the best of him, his groin quickly burning into a bulge in his tight jeans, surprising Reid and not just himself. Reid's tongue had found one of the most sensitive patches of flesh on his now trembling body. Their breathing turned to soft gasps, alternating but not quite sounding the same.

Unable to pull his hands away, Pogue found his palms cupping Reid's firm buttocks, his mouth gaping with a furrowed brow above tightly shut eyes. The wet appendage lapping at his reddening skin from between soft gaping lips was like whole new block of wood to the fire. And then Reid's lips were on Pogue's own. The bulge in his jeans became incredibly lighter before he realized that Reid had used to unzip it free but alas it was still captivated by boxer briefs, slowly becoming wet with sweat.

The elder brother had not felt this pleased, nor so uncontrollable at once and Reid knew it, his eyes constantly flickering from a black abyss of power to his normal blue crystal orbs. But there was no stopping his rising temptation to feel the elder how he wanted to feel him for so long. Longer than they both knew, even. Pogue's lips formed chastely over Reid's the more they were met by his own. He fought the feeling's rising in his heart, with the heat burning in his groin.

**END 3/4** _{_**T. B. C.**_} _

**~ A/N:**_ You know.. it looks much shorter on here than it did in Microsoft Word_** -.-** _But anyways, at least I updated this much_**!  
><strong>_Please, please, pleeassee_ **-** _Let me know what I can do to make this end perfectly for your own satisfactory oneshot reading experience**!  
><strong>And let me know if you liked this so far of course_ **:P** Thank you so much for reading**!** Byee for noww **:)**


End file.
